Final Fantasy X: Yuna's Story
by Naovan
Summary: Final Fantasy X told from Yuna's perspective. How she feels about everything, why she becomes a summoner, why and how she falls in love with Tidus. Told from Yuna's and Tidus' perspectives. Yuna x Tidus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy characters.  
AN: I won't be doing much of these because I don't want to have to explain. I want to write more until I get it right. As this is my first fanfic please don't expect perfection. Instead please tell me all that you like about each chapter. R&R! I would like to have feedback, it makes writing so much easier. Thanks in advance, I trust all of you! If you do have a question please comment, and I'll try to get it answered in the next chapter.

10 years.

10 years ago I never expected myself to be where I am. I thought my daddy had done it. I thought that he had killed Sin. I thought he had done it to bring peace to us, so we could have together forever. So there would be no more fear.

10 years ago that was what I thought. It broke my heart to learn that he would never be coming home. I cried myself to sleep that night. My young life was shattered and I knew no happiness. I was an orphan. Almost friendless.

Kimahri was my only friend then. He is on the outside what I am on the inside. Silent... impassive. I hurt so much of the time. I don't want to feel it anymore. I don't want to feel anything anymore.

_Because..._ Sin returned recently. _And it's all so painful._

It breaks my heart to think my father died and Sin came back. Sin wasn't supposed to come back. I thought daddy would come back and we would be happy forever. We were all supposed to have happy, peaceful lives. We were all supposed to be able to live life without fear, to live life in happiness.

Everyone, but me that is. I lost everything. No one understands the pain. Wakka, Lulu, Kimarhi, the priests, nobody. I want it to end. I want to feel happy for once. My father always taught me that giving is what causes true happiness. Maybe that's why he became a summoner. I wish I could feel happy but I feel like a big bag of emotions. A fortune card that always shows sadness. Everytime I try to put my finger on what I'm feeling I just end up feeling sad. Sad for myself, sad for other people, sad that Sin returned. _Sad that there is only one way._

If giving really is the way to feel happy then I'm willing. I know that when I give a smile to anyone, even a stranger, it helps them feel happier. Like they want to smile too. When I see them happier, I'm happier. I like helping others. That's why I am a healer. I've spent so much of my life learning how to help others, to lessen their burdens. I don't like asking other people to help me. It feels... awkward. I feel like an adult sitting a child down and asking them to behave more like an adult. More like me. I tried with my friends. Asked them to just listen to me. They could for a time. But then came the lecturing, the _you shoulds_, all invalidating. It's like I'm the only one who knows how to listen. To truly listen with love. Like I'm the only adult, and everyone else is a child. I tried and tried but I can't force people to grow. So I stopped trying. It's like trying to force a tree to grow. It can't work. Not because of any fault of the tree or me. Some things, are just incompatible.

I suppose that my happiness is one.

I feel so alone. When I was younger I think I tried talking to everyone in the village at one point. Just trying to get _someone_ to listen. The elders in the village are good at listening. They take their turn listening, but then they tell me what I should do, how I should feel. Like _they_ know better than _me_ what kind of pain I'm in. That hurts.

All I'm asking is for someone to listen. Stop lecturing, stop preaching, stop all of it! _Why can't someone, anyone, JUST LISTEN TO ME!?_

The middle aged people are just like the elders, but with less formality. Those around my age could never understand me, they were children when the calm began. I've been through so much pain. I've lost my world. My Father. My Mother. I'm one of a kind. Alone. The only High Summoner's daughter. An orphan. And these people haven't lost enough to know what pain is. No, there is no one, I'm alone. I can only lean on myself.

Thinking back I came to realize this years ago. I stopped trusting people with everything about myself. If they can't listen to something simple like why I like the moon and why I think it looks beautiful shining on the ocean at night, how could they ever listen to why I'm in so much pain. Nobody out there even knows what I call the 'Silver Pathway'. My life was so full of hurt and mistrust. I found consolation in the teachings of Yevon. My faith became my staff, my hope, my light.

So I undertook the task of becoming a summoner. That's all I know, the life of sacrifice. And... the thought of bringing happiness to everyone warms my heart. This is my source of joy. I know will be incredibly difficult, and what my father did proves that. He gave his life for Spira, for me. He loved me so much, _and now what is that love good for?_ Sin's back, and he can't listen to me ever again. I'm furious that Sin came back. Will there ever be an end? I want it to end, so that everyone can be happy. I wish I could be happy too, but...

some things are...

just incompatible.

Sacrifice is the only way. I don't mind it. Perhaps I'll be the one who stops Sin for good. Perhaps we will know we are forgiven when Sin is defeated and doesn't come back. I'll never live to find out what happens, but even 10 years is...

Well 10 years is enough for the children alive today to grow up with their parents. I think my pilgrimage will be for those children. So no more parents have to die. So no one else has to end up like... _me._

When I became an apprentice summoner I don't remember why I did. It may have been something to do with my faith, my loneliness, my desire to love others. I don't remember. Maybe I didn't even have a reason. Maybe I did it because it was my duty.

I had the talent. And now I have the responsibility.

So much responsibility for others' lives. At least now I have purpose behind that responsibility. Now I really have something to help me push on. Before the challenge helped me cope. I couldn't think and couldn't feel if I was so busy. I couldn't remember all the emptiness and loneliness if I was exhausted.

But now I have purpose and meaning in life. When I am ready, I will be tested. And then my journey will truly begin. I plan on becoming high summoner. I wish I could defeat Sin, once and for all, and bring about a permanent calm. A world without all that pain. Yes, that would make it all worth it. To truly defeat Sin, not just for a period. But that can't happen, unless we all repent of our sins.

I'm furious at the thought. The thought of Sin killing so many people, and at the thought of people who sinned enough to bring punishment on us. That's why I'll become High Summoner.

Thinking back on that day, well, there was nothing special about it. No special force telling me that this was right, wrong, or anything at all. My life was just continuing in what was my duty.

"Lulu, Kimarhi, Wakka I've decided to become a summoner." I told them without tears in my eyes. Without warmth in my heart. The words just came out of my mouth.

I remember that day as if it were yesterday. I remember the pain in their eyes. Lulu and Wakka weren't my guardians then. I remember Lulu and Wakka asking me if that was what I really wanted to do. They tried to dissuade me in the beginning, but when they understood I wouldn't be moved, they accepted my choice. Kimarhi said nothing, I don't know what he was thinking. I imagine it was some sad thought, but he didn't speak out. I hope I didn't hurt him. Having almost raised me I suppose he felt something like fatherly emotions towards me. And as my guardian he wants me safe, but at the same time, here he was, willing to help me become a summoner. I greatly appreciate him, even though I am wondering at times what really goes on in his head. I wish he would speak. I wonder if something tragic happened in his life, maybe that's why he's like that. Maybe he just gave up on speaking.

I still remember the training that came shortly after that. Learning about summoning. Learning about white magic. What brings life and healing to people. Thinking of the joy I can bring to other people makes me happy. The lives I can save! The people I can bless! But that means there has to be pain first. I don't want people to be in pain, not any more than they have to.

"Without pain there is no joy." I remember my Father telling me once. Well, I think I remember, but truly I just have a letter he wrote to me. He used to always write me little notes. He was so open and affectionate with me. I know he loved me. That's why it hurts so intensely._ Having someone who loved me, in all the ways I felt love, ripped from my life, never to return._

I begin crying my heart out. Big, painful, hot, searing tears. I'm not silent about it, but I still don't want to be heard. I'm crying at the thought of never hearing his voice again. Never seeing him again. He'll never hold me again. I cry for all the moments I thought we were going to spend together.

After some time I stop my weeping. I can't do this in front of other people. I need to be strong in front of them. I need to be their example and their hope. I need to be able to comfort and lift them, I can't do it if I'm in shambles.

I decide right then I need to fake it 'til I make it. I practice my smile. I stand up and walk to the mirror. Looking back at me my smile seems good. "This is for you daddy." I think as I look into that mirror, holding back my tears. I'm ready.

The day for me to pray had finally come.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I walk into the temple with Kimarhi and Lulu. Wakka has blitzball practice everyday this week, so I told him that it'd be okay for him to stay behind. Blitz is important to him, that's his method for escape. Everyone around me has one. All of us are looking for release. Soon I'll be able to give that to everyone. I'll find a way. I'll become a summoner. I look up to see my guardians watching me, waiting in solemn reverence. I step forward.

"Kimarhi, because you've always stood by me, even in silence..." I begin, "I've felt your support, and I am grateful for that," I whisper as I approach the Cloister. I give him my smile.

"Lulu, thanks for your support, and your advice." I say, giving her the same smile.

I stop for a moment, thinking over the events of last night. It'll be okay, I'll make it. I take one deep breath to clear my mind. Then I step into the Cloister and begin to pray.

* * *

"You could at least go see how they are doing." suggests the priest.

"We can't interfere. It's a rule." states Wakka.

"But it's been nearly a day..." he protests.

Wakka stops and thinks of Yuna. She said it was okay for him to practice with the team while she went to pray. Now that he had practiced he thought it would be good to check up on her, even if there was nothing he could do except pray.

She might be in trouble, but Lulu and Kimarhi have her covered. Wakka's sure of that, but still uneasy. He follows the priest to the temple; his stomach upset. Yuna's like his little sister. He doesn't want any harm to come to her. And he doesn't really want for her to become a summoner, but he can't force her to be what he wants her to be.

* * *

Tidus was halfway asleep when a man walked in and said something about a day, and he sounded worried. A dream quickly flashed through his mind. A memory of his father. Tidus recoiled instantly. He jumped out of the cot he was in, shook it off, and walked to the temple.

"Is something wrong?" Tidus inquires.

"The summoner hasn't returned from the trial." Wakka responds. "A day's already gone by."

"Is it particularly dangerous in there?"

"Sometimes, yes." Wakka says gravely.

"Why don't you go in and help?"

"There's already guardians in there. Besides, it's forbidden."

Tidus couldn't take that for an answer. Lives can't be replaced. All people are special, unique, precious.

"Hey, but what if something happens? _What if the summoner dies!?_"

"The precepts must be obeyed!" Objects a priest as Tidus ascends the stairs.

"Like I care!" shouts Tidus as he went through a pair of doors.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Tidus began to have a little doubt in his mind. He shut it out by just pressing on as fast as he could. His thoughts couldn't catch him if he ran fast enough.

"Hey!" Shouts Wakka. "What's gotten into you?"

Tidus responds with a smirk.

"Hey it's okay. Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important." Wakka states.

"So what about you?"

"Me? I'm a guardian."

* * *

_Yuna_

I struggle for words to speak. My heart's broken. I'm in tears. The fayth haven't answered my prayer. How could this be? WHY WHY WHY!? I can't become a summoner if the fayth don't respond. I need them to respond otherwise I will never be able to defeat Sin. I pray harder, with more fervor, more faith. But mainly more desperation. Desperation that keeps me running. I don't want to think of what will happen if I fail.

Just as I reach wit's end the fayth respond. Not with words, or anything I detect physically. It's just a voice in my mind. A voice telling me that I've done it, that I've become a summoner. With tears of gratitude I finally allow myself a break. I'm completely exhausted from my experience. I don't think I can take anymore of anything right now. I need to just sit down and rest. Yes, that's it, some rest. I'll take just a little nap, compose myself, and then go out and tell Kimarhi and Lulu. I'll be excited. I did it!

I feel a rush of emotions in me, I feel confused. _Excited?_ Wait, for who? Excited for me? Excited for them? Why should I be excited? I haven't done anything yet. I've just taken a step. Besides, nobody really cares. I still don't have anyone who really loves me. If anyone really loves me they would know how much I hurt. They would know why I'm always sad. Maybe they can't make it better, but at least they can listen to me. I want a true, deep friend who loves me! Just one! _Oh daddy, why did you have to die?_

I break down in tears again, knowing I can't tell anyone. That no one can know what I'm going through. I'm not going to bemoan my fate, my lot in life. Sure, I'm shortchanged. Sure I feel depressed often. But, I came up with a new thought. To smile in the face of darkness. I will smile, just keep smiling through all the darkness and pain. I love these people, and giving makes me happy. Yes, that's what made it of all bearable. Giving. I will give them a smile and an excited look when I finally come out, but first, I'll take a nap.

* * *

Tidus and the others looked on with awe as a disheveled Yuna opened the chamber doors and stepped out. She began down the stairs when she felt dizzy, still faint from her experience, and began to fall. Kimarhi rushed up to grab her, and make sure she was okay.

Yuna thanked Kimarhi and stood, saying the words she had heard. "I've done it. I have become a summoner!"

Kimarhi, Lulu, and Wakka all congratulate her while a confused Tidus wonders why this summoner is so young. The statues in the lobby are all of older men and women. At least 50 or 60 years old, and here was one, around his age!

Yuna left for the temple lobby. Her guardians and Tidus followed. There, people praised Yevon as they heard that Yuna has become a summoner. Outside people gathered to watch as a new hope for Spira had come forth. A summoner, one with courage enough to go forth and wage war against Sin.

"Hey watch this." I hear Wakka say to someone behind me. "Ready." He then says to me.

"Okay."

Trying my best to keep a straight face, the tears would have to wait for my pillow. I pull out my summoning staff. I don't know how to use it, but I hear that voice again, telling me not to worry. That the prayer in my heart guided by my staff would be enough to summon the aeon.

Sure enough, as I stand there I feel a magical energy come from the ground, and I guide it into the skies. Then moments later the aeon appears. It is fearsome looking, like a battle hardened warrior. It also looks regal and majestic. But what is truly incredible is what it's telling me. I feel the words more than anything else. Feelings of peace and comfort, and that she is my friend.

Finally! I thought to myself, a friend! I don't have to be lonely anymore! I reached out to caress this aeon, Valefor as she's called. If this is what my journey will entail, I'm downright happy with it!

Everyone began to cheer and clap. Wakka and Lulu came up to congratulate me. Lulu could see that I'd been crying recently, and she tried to comfort me and tell me it's okay. That I don't have to be afraid, that she'll be there with me. How much it hurts to hear those words. She doesn't know what I'm feeling, and she doesn't ask to know. She just assumes she doesn't need to know. This is why I feel so alone. I don't have friends around me who can really listen! They just assume what is going on inside of me! I'll never tell them, not unless they ask me. I don't need their pity!

Even as I feel all this inside my face is a lie. I smile back with them and speak of how great it is that I'm a summoner, that this really is my dream.

* * *

That night the village was gathered around a bonfire like it always was on any celebration night. I speak with some of the village elders, and spend time with the younger ones. I notice that they feel happier because of how I treat them. I love these people. And that is why I'm a summoner. It fills me with a little sadness to know that I'll be gone, but if it brings eternal smiles to them and their children, it'll all be worth it. Because of the warmth I feel inside as they smile back at me. I feel like crying with joy! But if I cry they might think I'm weak. And I can't have that. _No, I need to do this alone. Nobody else volunteered their life._The feeling sinks deep into me.

At that moment I hear a commotion coming from the Aurochs. Chants of "Victory!" It makes me happy to see people enjoying themselves; to see them have hope. Wakka told me earlier about Tidus. That he's a blitzball player of incredible skill, that he's from Zanarkand, and that he'll play at the tournament in Luca in the hopes that someone there will recognize him. Wakka also told me how he had defied the precepts in coming down to the cloister. That part stuck out to me. I'm supposed to be the one giving. I don't expect others to be able to give to me. I'm surprised to think of his courage.

It's kinda like mine, _he sacrificed his safety for my well being_. He did so willingly for me, a stranger. I marvel in awe. I don't know what to think of it, so I decide I'll say thanks. I stand and walk over to him.

"I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier."

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry about that. Wasn't I not supposed to... Guess I... kind of overreacted."

"Oh no, I was overconfident." My head bows in some measure of shame. I almost didn't become a summoner I remind myself.

"I saw that aeon thing. That's amazing!"

"Really?" My heart skips a beat. I don't know why but hearing a compliment helps me out of my shame. He seems sincere, like he cares about me, like he's listening, so I ask,

"Do you think I can become High Summoner?"

He nods. Not what I'm expecting, but he doesn't start rambling off. He's just standing there, waiting for me to speak.

Suddenly Kalia runs up to me and says," Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!" I nod, feeling a little sad that this conversation is going to end. But we'll be together tomorrow, and Kalia won't be.

"So, tomorrow, then." I say to Tidus.

"Tomorrow?"

"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?" I ask, a little more than confused. Wait, is he not coming?

"Oh really?" Maybe he's just confused. So he still is coming.

"We can talk more." I turn around and say over my shoulder,

"You can tell me all about Zanarkand." I walk off to play with Kalia. After that I finally return to the temple to get some rest. It's very late, and most of the villagers have already returned home. Besides, I'm leaving in the morning. I need to be in the best condition.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and finish putting my things in order. I want to give some small gifts to the temples that we'll visit, so I pack a bag full of gifts. While I'm dragging it down the temple stairs Lulu calls out,

"You really don't need all that luggage."

"Uh, they're not really my things," I stammer. "They're gifts, for the temples were to visit."

"This isn't a vacation Yuna," Wakka shouts out.

Resigning I say,

"I guess, I guess you're right."

And I walk off without those gifts. The gifts really don't matter. I just thought it would be nice to keep giving. The more I give the better I feel. But when Lulu and Wakka said that, it stung. Didn't they see I was just trying to be generous? I thought about if from their perspective. I was just bringing along a load that others would have to bear. I don't want to do that. I guess it makes it okay for me to leave it behind. I look back at the temple and say a quick prayer asking for forgiveness for assuming so much.

We leave the village for the docks. At the top of the small mountain overlooking the village we stop shortly. Lulu says to me,

"Take your time."

I look over at her in, well I'm not sure what, annoyance? I don't feel sad this time. But I'm reminded, people just talk and nobody listens.

I head towards the prayer rock to say a prayer, asking Yevon for the strength to continue my journey. Wakka joins me, and shortly after Tidus does as well. Lulu watches us.

We head down the mountain to the beach. People there are celebrating me. Celebrating the existence of another summoner. I cry inside my heart. They never will understand the pain a summoner faces to bring them joy.

I begin my way up the boat when Tidus catches up and says,

"Hey Yuna! These people really love you, they wanted me to give these gifts to you. They seem really valuable."

I smile at him, then I turn and face the crowd.

_I'll never see any of them again. _I think, saddened by the thought. I'm stuck in a cycle. Feeling sad, thinking of giving, feeling no love in return, being sad. It just continues! Nothing I do pulls me out, I just hope I can go around enough times so that I can finish my pilgrimage and defeat Sin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yuna_

The boat we're on, the SS Liki, is heading to Kilika first. There we'll pick up more people heading to Luca. The blitzball championship is so close that that's practically what everyone on board is talking about.

I begin to feel sea sick and tell Kimahri. He growls and walks towards the cabins. I guess it would be a good idea to get some rest, especially after last night. I'm still so tired!

After a few hours I get up and head to the bow. I want some fresh air, and to talk with some of the people on board. I want to tell them a message of hope and happiness. Something to raise their spirits. I speak of the joy of families, and how soon enough they will have peace. No more to fear. They all enjoy what I have to say, then they go. Well, I think they enjoyed it, I hope it brought some peace to them. But, nobody spoke to me afterwards. Maybe I didn't do as good as I thought.

I'm standing by myself at the bow, feeling the wind and thinking when someone comes up behind me. I hear them and look behind me. It's Tidus, so I move to the side. I'm still sad at my failed attempt to cheer these people up. However, I put those feelings on hold. I want to be happy, and giving just didn't help that time. I feel happy that he is near me. Scrambling my brain for what to say I blurt out,

"The wind... it's nice."

"Hmmmm."

He looks like an old mage, with his face locked in contortion of what to say to that. I think it's funny that he's trying so hard, and how his face looks. I try to stifle a giggle, but it escapes. He looks at me, still confused, but with a smile on his face. Now I really start to laugh, and he starts laughing with me. I feel peaceful and happy to be near him. After our laughing dies down I ask,

"You're a blitzball player, aren't you? From Zanarkand, right?" I'm trying as hard as I can to sound friendly.

"You hear that from Wakka?"

"Mmhmm."

"Ugh, Wakka. Wakka doesn't believe me at all."

"But I believe you."

"Huh?"

"I've heard in Zanarkand there is a great stadium, all lit up, even at night! Great blitzball tournaments are held there and the stands are always full."

"How do you know that?" He starts towards me with questions burning in his eyes.

"A man named Jecht told me. He was my father's guardian."

His face goes blank, and then turns to an expression of disgust or contempt.

"Jecht, jecht."

He spits that name with venom.

"My father, his name is Jecht."

I'm overcome with excitement. My father's guardian's son is right here!

"Amazing!" I stop and say a quick prayer of thanks before continuing.

"You know, our meeting like this must be the blessing of Yevon!"

"Sounds like him, but it can't be him."

His face is back to it's normal pretty self. I'd be lying to myself if I didn't say that his face was attractive. It is so full of joy and happiness. And I feel joy ooze into me when I smile with him. But when he said that my heart dropped a beat.

"Why not?"

"My old man, he died, ten years ago, off the coast of Zanarkand."

I turn around, and say,

"I'm sorry."

"He went out to sea one day for training... and never came back. And no one's seen him since then."

_It still could be him!_

"Why that's the day Jecht came to Spira!"

Tidus looks at me with astonishment, and disbelief.

"It's true! I first met Jecht ten years and three months ago! I remember, that's the day when my father left."

Wow it hurts so say that. I'm still in shock that he'll never come back. _I don't think it'll ever stop hurting when I think of him. _I can't think that, I need to be present in this conversation, not in my world of pain. So I ask,

"The date fits, doesn't it?"

Tidus is still disbelieving.

"Yeah, but how would he get here?"

"You're here, are you not?"

He looks at me. Dumbstruck is the best way to describe it. His face! I tilt my head to the side and start laughing, I feel happy to be with him. He smiles back.

The sea beneath us violently surges before I can say anything else. I fall to the deck and begin to slip. He braces himself and grabs my arm with athletic skill. But when the next surge hits we both lose some grip. Barely hanging on by my fingertips I start to panic inside. I don't know how to swim! I'll drown if I go over the edge!

Our grip fails and I fall screaming with fear.

I fall and hit one of the forward harpoon guns with my stomach. I grab onto it with life or death desperation. It prevents me from going over. Then I see Kimahri _fly_ to my side. I've never seen him do that before. But because of the adrenaline I can't get things straight. I feel safer now that Kimahri is here. I know that he'll protect me from any danger.

_Well, any danger he knows about._

Just then, Sin rises out of the water. It's huge! Easily as big and hundreds of ships like the SS Liki. Two of the crewmen rush to the harpoon guns and take aim. Wakka shouts at them,

"What do you think you are doing? Stick a harpoon in him and we'll all get dragged under!"

"Sin is going for Kilika, we've gotta distract it!"

"Our families are in Kilika, forgive us Lady Summoner."

They look to me, asking for permission. I don't have to think twice. I nod, letting them know I approve. They fire the guns and one of the cables sticks in Sin's hide. Coming out of Sin I see a cloud of black arrows fly towards the SS Liki.

"Sinspawn!" shouts Tidus as he readies his sword. I have no idea what these things are but they land all over the ship. I summon Valefor and my guardians and Tidus fight off these 'sinspawn'. While we're fighting Sin lurches forward and rips the harpoon gun from the deck. It can swim with uncanny speed and strength. _Like a massive blitzball player_. Sin raises its tail out of the water, then slams it down, blasting the ship in a spray of water. When that settles Wakka stares back and forth at the harpoon gun that is missing and the one that is still there. Then he jumps into the water. Involuntarily I take a step forward. Kimahri stops me, but I still think, why did he do that? We don't need the harpoon gun, you'll never catch up to Sin, and then it hit me. _Tidus isn't on the ship_. He must have fallen off, and now Wakka is going to save him.

After what seems like a short eternity Wakka surfaces, with an alive but bloodied Tidus. A crew member throws a rope ladder down to them and they start climbing up.

"Wakka are you alright?" I ask as he climbs over the railing and onto the ship.

"Ya, but Tidus here, he didn't fare so well. Them sinspawn really roughed him up down there."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he fell over and some of those swimming sinspawn nearly killed him. I found him unconscious and sinking."

My heart goes out to him as I see him dragged onto the ship. He is covered in lacerations and pale from bloodloss. He gives me a weak smile. Then he lays down on the deck.

"Tidus!" I cry out. I'm filled with sadness looking at him.

Just a few minutes ago life was all good. We were talking and having fun, then Sin attacked. Now I know firsthand what it is like to enjoy life, and have Sin rip it from you.

I immediately start looking over his wounds, nothing I can't handle. Before this I felt confident in my abilities as a healer. I've healed plenty of small accident wounds. But here, now, with Tidus in front of me, I realize how my skills pale when compared to battle wounds. I start gathering the energy necessary for me to heal him. The magic feels like warm tears all over my body, inside and out. I urge the energy to bind up his wounds and hasten his body's natural recovery system. I don't want people to die. No more. I'm glad that no one on board was injured besides Tidus. My body weakens, but my resolve grows stronger. Like a tree absorbing nutrients in the soil to grow stronger.

"I will defeat Sin. I must defeat Sin..."

I start drifting off with his head in my lap. Tidus stirs as he hears that and gives a smile. It looks like he'll make it just fine. I feel the soreness in my ribs as I remember that I hit a harpoon gun pretty hard.

* * *

_Tidus_

I hear her voice and smile. I really like the sound of her voice. It's so simple, so honest, so beautiful, and well, I'm just happy to hear it. I really wish we could've continued that conversation, but Sin attacked. That all seems so long ago. The pain is distant. My body doesn't hurt nearly as much as it used to. I try to force my eyes open. _How long have I been out?_

As my eyes finally open I realize my head is propped up on Yuna's lap. We're still on the deck of the ship. _So I haven't been out long, but I feel fine now. _I look into Yuna's eyes. They are faintly sparkling and she weakly smiles down at me. She looks exhausted. I sit up and her eyes slowly follow me before she lowers her head again. Wakka walks towards Yuna and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"She just saved your life ya."

"Really? I don't remember much after I got swept off." I say as I stand up.

"Well after that I jumped in to rescue you. You were cut up pretty bad by some sinspawn, and you were drowning. I fought off the sinspawn and brought you to the surface. Once you were on board Yuna started healing you."

"I had no idea, all I felt was pain and then it went black."

I realize that I do remember something, it's just fuzzy. I know I'll forget in a few minutes.

"Ya, you're lucky to be alive. Be sure to thank Yuna when she wakes up."

"I'll be sure to. Speaking of which," I say looking around, "where is she?"

"Kimahri took her down to the cabins to rest. Using magic really drains the body ya."

I hadn't even noticed that Kimahri took Yuna away.

"I see."

Looking around I notice that all the sailors and even the Aurochs are in a somber mood. The rest of the ride to Kilika is made in near silence. Once we arrive Yuna is one of the first to get off the boat. She introduces herself and offers to 'send the dead'. I have no idea what this means. She is lead off and accompanied by her guardians, except Wakka, who says to me,

"We'll go see what we can do to help in town." Wakka runs off with the rest of the Aurochs.

I trail after Yuna and some of the villagers. Everyone here looks so sad. Death is such a horrible thing. But they seem relieved that someone can perform the sending. Lulu doesn't look busy so I ask,

"Uh, what's a sending? Are we going somewhere?"

Lulu looks at me with mild exasperation.

"You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's your just your memory that's the problem? The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive."

"Huh?" Did I hear her right? The dead need guidance?

"You see they envy the living. And in time that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad isn't it?"

"Yeah, so what's the sending do?"

"The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace."

"Summoners do this?"

She nods and tilts her head towards Yuna.

AN: Well, that's chapter 3, I hope you like it. More to come, so please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

_Yuna_

With the sun setting in the distance I step onto the water's surface. It's kinda like the "silver pathway" that I so dearly like. It would be beautiful if it weren't for the dead beneath me. Performing a sending is a lot like summoning. The energy around me just needs to be caught up and directed. But today that energy is really the spirits of the dead. The energy urges me to step onto the water, and then I feel it boil. The water directly beneath my feet rises up in a fountain as the souls of the dead are being sent. Nearby fires turn blue with spiritual energy, signifying that the dead are departing. I finish the sending and look into the distance. The spirits will make their way safely to the farplane now.

* * *

_Tidus_

I watch Yuna finish the sending with amazement. How did the fires turn blue? What were those glowing, pulsating lights that floated freely? Why did the caskets of the dead congregate beneath Yuna as she sent them? It surprises me to think that summoners not only become pilgrims to fight Sin, but are also responsible for the dead. _Keeping the alive and dead protected and looked after._

"It must be tough, being a summoner." I say to Lulu.

"Yuna chose her own path, she knew what it meant from the beginning. All we can do is protect her along the way. Until the end."

"Until the ... end? What's the end?"

Lulu doesn't respond, instead she just keeps looking forward. I'm clueless only for an instant, I look to where she is looking. Half the village is looking at me and Lulu. I'm really confused now, did I say something wrong?

Lulu shakes her head and says like I should already know,

"Until she defeats Sin." She says as she walks towards Yuna.

I'm baffled by how she just walks off after saying that. My head is on fire with confusement. _Does everyone really think I just lost a few memories?_ _I really have no idea what is going on. I need some answers. More than that, I need a lot of answers. For every answer I get I have another question._

* * *

_Yuna_

I feel sick inside at the thought of all the dead. I'd sent a few of the elders back in Besaid, but their time had come. They'd already lived good lives, but here in Kilika... these were all young, healthy people who had been killed by Sin. And not just one or two, nearly 50 people were dead. And all of their spirits' fates rested on my shoulders.

"I hope... I hope I did okay." I say to Lulu as she approaches me.

Lulu puts her arms around me to comfort me as she sees the tears in my eyes.

"You did very well. They've reached the Farplane by now. But... no tears next time, hm?"

Lulu strokes my head and holds me tight. It's comforting to be in her arms. The pain I felt at sending those spirits was intense. There were spirits who longed to stay among the living, they promised to behave and look after their young ones. And I was the one who forced them to the Farplane. Maybe some of the spirits were truthful. But I didn't let them linger. I've been told they belong in the Farplane, that it is my duty to get them there. I hope I did the right thing. Lulu thinks I'm talking about my confidence in sending. But I'm really talking about something that crossed my conscience. I continue to cry in her embrace. Soft silent sobs. It pains me inside at the thought that I might have taken them too soon.

"I hope I did the right thing." I whisper between my tears.

_I really hope I did the right thing... I really hope they belong in the Farplane... I hope I didn't send them too soon. _

I wish there wasn't so much death. But maybe it can serve a purpose. I don't want for their deaths to be in vain.

_I will defeat Sin._

* * *

_Tidus_

As I see Yuna weeping in Lulu's arms my heart pangs in anguish. She's so young! Why is it that she has to be so big and grown up for everyone else. She has so much duty, and she strives to fulfill it exactly. I wish there will never be a next time. No more people being killed by Sin. No more sendings for Yuna.

Everyone stands there watching her. It's strange, and somehow... _horrifying_.

_I never want to see that again._

Slowly people begin to walk away. Yuna's still there in Lulu's arms. I want to leave, just get away from what I saw. I wish I could forget it all. It's just... I have nowhere to go.

Wakka walks up to me and says,

"We'll stay at the Tiger Lodge for the night. It's that one down there." He says as he points to a larger hut in the distance.

I nod and start walking off.

I can't stand to be around here. I hope Yuna will be okay. I swing my head over my shoulder for a quick look. She looks better now, but she's still pale. I wonder what it must be like for her. After all, she performed the sending, not me, and based on how I feel, and how she looks, she must feel completely destitute of joy.

I arrive at the Tiger Lodge and walk in. I hear voices and see faces of people I don't recognize telling me things I don't understand. All I feel is a need to get away. For the next few minutes I can't recognize anything and feel sick. My senses are slowly and completely overcome. Blackness covers my vision and my thoughts slow. I can't think. My fatigued body finally succumbs on the floor of the lobby.

* * *

_Yuna_

Lulu is still holding me when a villager comes running towards us shouting at me,

"Your guardian, the blonde haired one, isn't breathing!"

I whip myself out of Lulu's embrace and start running after the villager. He leads me into the lodge and I see Tidus sprawled on the floor. I kneel down to him and rest my hands on his head. I feel life energy is still in his body. But I don't see any external injuries, so it must be something internal. I only know of one way to heal injuries I can't touch, and I've never performed the kiss of life before. I lift up his head and tilt his mouth open with my hands. Gathering the energy within me and lean down to breathe life into his body. Nothing noticeable happens and I repeat the action.

This time though I feel my body darken and slump. I feel like I am breathing ice. My eyes roll in my skull before refocusing. The pain stops almost as fast as it started. I look through fatigued eyes to Tidus. He looks the same as before, but at least now he is breathing again. I know he'll live. With that knowledge I'll sleep peacefully.

Kimarhi, my Ever-Vigilant is already there to pick me up and take me to a room.

"Tidus..." I whisper weakly.

Kimarhi stares into my eyes and nods knowingly.

That night I dream of a lot of things. But one sticks out more than the rest. A dream where Tidus and I stand on a hill at night and I tell him about the 'Silver Pathway' and he listens and we talk and enjoy each other's company. I feel so happy, and then he puts his arms around my waist from behind and whispers into my ear,

"Thank you so much Yuna."

I turn around in his arms and hug him back. I'm filled with a feeling of happiness and contentment I've never experienced. He leans his head down and rests it on my forehead. We look into each other's eyes and I can't help but smile back at him.

I start to say something when I realize I'm dreaming. I close my eyes harder not wanting for this dream to end. But the incessant rays of sun drown out what I'm trying to say. I'm forced to accept that it was a dream. Opening my eyes I realize that I'm in Kilika, nowhere near that hill I dreamed of. That hill probably doesn't even exist. But Tidus does.

Maybe Tidus really can understand and listen to me. That dream I had was so vivid, and I still feel joyful. I want it to be real. If I can fight Sin, I can talk with Tidus. We can become friends, and maybe I can feel like this again.

I wait in the lobby for Lulu and Wakka to wake up. Kimarhi is already beside me. When they arrive I talk shortly of my plan for the day.

"I want to get to the temple first thing."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Wakka says as he stands up.

"Well, actually I would like to wait for Tidus. I want him to be with us."

"Oh okay." Wakka replies as he sits back down.

"Why do you want to wait for him?" Lulu questions.

"Umm..." I struggle within my own mind. Can I trust them with this dream I've had? I decide to tell a part truth,

"I think we need to keep an eye on him. I don't want him wandering around."

Lulu looks at me with question but doesn't press the issue, Wakka is content with that and says,

"Ya, that's a good idea. Maybe Sin's toxin got to him yesterday."

I hadn't even thought of that. The moment Wakka said that Lulu's eyes softened and she changed her look. She probably thinks that Tidus really is affected by the toxin. After some silence Wakka speaks up,

"Okay, well me and the Aurochs will go out and do some work while waiting. I'll go tell them to get him when he let's meet in Kilika Main."

""Sounds good Wakka." I say. He nods, gets up and walks out.

"So..." Lulu pursed her lips.

"Let's go in to Kilika Main and see if there is anything we can do." I reply.

* * *

_Tidus_

I wake up in a room the next morning. I think that someone carried me to this room, I don't remember walking here last night. I don't remember much of anything about last night now. It's a smudge in my memory. Like the smudged corner of a painting that holds some important detail, but I'll never know what it is. All I remember is that I need to avoid sendings for some reason. Shaking my mind I get out of bed and stretch. I feel good today. I look outside and see the sun shining brightly. It looks beautiful. I try to think of the last time I ever saw the sun like this; it's been too long I decide after thinking for a while.

I step into the hallway leading to the lobby and walk outside. One of the Aurochs runs past me and says,

"Hey, Cap'n Wakka's waitin' for ya."

I figure he's heading to Wakka so I start jogging after him. After a short run I arrive.

"Ah, there ya are." Wakka says as he sees me come up. "Aurochs, huddle! Now we go on to the Temple to pray for victory."

A chorus of cheers goes up from the Aurochs and they immediately start off towards the Temple.

"High Summoner Ohalland used to live in the Temple here. He was a great blitzer ya know?"

"Wakka... praying for victory is good, but is this right? I mean, thinking about blitz so much?"

"Something wrong with enjoying blitzball?"

"Is now the right time?"

"Now is the only time. When the game is going on all the fans and the players forget the suffering and pain and just think of the game. That's why blitz has been around for so long. It's almost the only way to relax. At least that's what I think."

"Whatever you say." The thought of Sin still existing gives me hesitation to enjoying life.

"Come on, don't look so glum, let's win the tournament ya!"

"Right!" I snap out of my train of thought. _We'll defeat Sin when we can, no use sprinting in an endurance race._

"That's the spirit! Let's catch up with the Aurochs, the temple is deep within the jungle."

We start running together. When we catch up to the others Lulu has this look in her eye. I can't place it, but Wakka notices it too;

"What's up?" He questions.

Lulu turns to face me.

"Yuna's saying she wants you with us."

"Huh?"

Then Yuna looks at me.

"I want to ask you to be my guardian." She says to me with a positive energy.

Whoa! Hold on there, I don't know if I'm ready for something like that! I don't know much about this guardian business, it seems pretty dangerous! Warning bells are going off in my head and I have no idea what to say. She seems so calm and I don't want to scream no, but I don't know how to reject that. Thankfully Wakka saves me from speaking.

"Yuna! This is no time for jokes ya! He may be a blitzball whiz, but against fiends he is a newbie."

Yuna turns to face Wakka, bows her head, and says with the same energy,

"Not a guardian then, I just want him nearby."

Wakka looks at Yuna with shock.

And I look at her with the same shocked look.

"What? What do you mean?" I'm confused, why does she want me around?

AN: Thanks for reading, and please comment! Even if it is a simple me gusta. I want to hear from you, because it really makes writing much more enjoyable. More to come, and Merry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

_Yuna_

'What do you mean?' I ask myself that question in response to Tidus saying it. What do I mean? _I mean, I like being with you and I want to be your friend._It's so hard to say that outloud. In my head this all worked out a lot better, but apparently there is some communication error here.

"It's just that, well..." I'm totally blank on what to say.

After a few seconds of silence Lulu wisely interjects,

"We're all going to the temple, can't this wait until later?"

I feel so stupid for messing that up. I totally assumed the feelings were mutual, but apparently not.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." I begin.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, I'm just not really sure what's going on." Tidus responds.

"My apologies." I say as I bow, not wanting anyone to see the tears I feel forming. I feel stupid and embarrassed by that. I wish things worked out better. But they didn't.

Kimarhi senses my distress, I think, because he immediately starts leading us all into the jungle. With the silence I now have I think over what went wrong. But as I think about it nothing really went wrong, we just didn't communicate very well. I look at him. He seems to be completely normal, unfazed by what happened. So all that cause for embarrassment might be unfounded. He looks up at me, and realizes that I'm staring at him. He smiles at me and walks over saying,

"So what's going on? I'm still confused, and I really would like to know."

I'm caught off guard even though I could see the question coming. I don't know what to say. I want him to trust me, but I don't want to trust him with my dream. It's impossible to try without trusting so I decide to venture a little,

"I had this dream last night."

"And?"

"You were in it."

"What happened?"

I still don't want to completely trust him, what if he doesn't feel the same way? I need to answer him somehow, so I tell another part truth,

"Uh, I don't really remember much."

"So why is it important?"

"Well, in one part of the dream we talked. And I enjoyed talking with you, and I... well I want to keep talking with you." I kind of blurt out all at once.

"You're not the only one." He says as he flashes me a smile.

"Really?!" My heart leaps for joy in my chest.

"Yeah, when we were back on the S.S. Liki I really enjoyed talking with you. I wish we could've kept talking, but Sin came, and all _that_happened, and then the summoning, and this morning... It's been hard to find a time. But when I saw you looking at me I decided I might as well try."

"Well I'm glad you did."

"Me too." Again with the smile, he seems so happy, I wish I could feel like that, and not the constant reminder of a summoner's duty.

Just then 2 crusaders from Besaid, Luzzu and Gatta if I remember correctly, come up to us and say,

"Ahead is Ochu, Lord of the Wood. This fiend has given us trouble before and we're about to take it on, can you spare some time to help us?"

I step to the front of the group and automatically say,

"Of course, we would be glad to assist you."

We walk for maybe another hundred feet before we see Ochu. This fiend is huge! The fiends we've fought before were as big as dogs, but this is as big as, as... as big as maybe 12 small huts stacked together. I also notice perhaps 20 soldiers surrounding it. Luzzu speaks to me and says,

"All we need you is to send it. We've killed it before."

I nod my head, I want for them to succeed, but without getting hurt. I don't want for them to die. Out of fear I ask,

"Have any of your soldiers died fighting Ochu before?"

"Yes, the first time we fought him one of us died from his poison. We've already prepared several dozen antidotes that have been sufficient to defeat Ochu's poison in the past. Since then no soldiers have died, but several of the travelers between the village and the temple have. And that's also because of the poison. It's very fast acting and can bring death within a day."

"Oh."

Luzzu looks at me, and satisfied he answered my question shouts an order to his soldiers,

"On my mark men!"

The soldiers' weapons suddenly bristle and shine in the sun. Luzzu starts advancing on Ochu, and the other soldiers also start to close in. When the first soldier closes to within ten feet Ochu reacts. A tendril whips out with incredible speed and grabs the soldier around the leg. The nearby soldiers react in a trained pattern. While the tendril is pulling the soldier towards Ochu the nearest soldiers rush him. This causes more of the tendrils to shoot out. But for each soldier that is grabbed two or three soldiers are close enough to rush in and cut off the tendrils. In what seems like an hour, but really took less than a minute, Ochu is disarmed and defeated. With the Pyreflies leaving the carcass I perform the sending. Satisfied that I sent it for good I begin walking towards the Temple. Shortly after that I hear someone yell my name.

"Lady Yuna! Captain Luzzu wanted me to give this money to you. He thought it could be payment for your assistance."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly take payment for what is my duty."

"The Captain said you'd have trouble with that, so he also gave me these, the remedy we use for Ochu's poison. They are very, very potent, and should counter any poison. Use these when you are in a dire situation, should the need arise."

"If I accept these, will your group still have enough?"

"Of course M'lady Summoner."

"Then I will accept it. Praise be to Yevon for his blessings." I say giving a short prayer and bowing.

"Praise be to Yevon." I hear the chorus coming from my guardians and the surrounding soldiers. But I don't hear Tidus' voice. I look around and don't see him.

"Have you seen Tidus?" I ask.

"Ya, he already started up the Temple stairs." Wakka replies.

I look up the stairs and see him with some other Aurochs partway up the stairs.

"Ok, well let's continue shall we?"

When we reach the Tidus and the other Aurochs they seem to be having a friendly conversation about blitzball.

"Datto said we should wait for you." Tidus says to Wakka.

"Oh, why's that?"

"He said you wouldn't want to be excluded."

"From what?"

"A race, up the Temple stairs."

"You know, these stairs have a history, Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak."

"So you up for it?" Tidus smirks at Wakka as he speaks.

"Ya, of course, you're gonna wish you never tried to beat me though." Wakka replies in a competitive tone.

"Yuna, if you would." Wakka asks me.

I step up to the stairs where they are and raise my arm,

"Ready!"

And then I start sprinting up the stairs. I thought it would be fun. It's fun to be playful, to be more my age, to be more carefree, more like Tidus. But because of my dress I'm quickly outpaced by Wakka. As I start running up the next set of stairs I see Datto running back down. Confused, I look up and see Wakka as he shouts down to us,

"Everyone, quick, Sinspawn!"

We all hurry up the stairs to find a giant shell with two arms in the meditation courtyard. Lulu and Kimarhi gang up on one of the arms while Tidus and Wakka engage the other. I summon Valefor to attack the shell. The arms are quickly dealt with but the shell maintains its resistance. Soon the others help me destroy this shell. After it's taken some serious damage the Sinspawn inside peels away what's left of the shell to attack us directly. At this point Valefor does some real damage causing this massive beast to shudder and collapse. Pyreflies exit its body from all over and I send them.

"Yeesh." Tidus says as he leans on his sword.

Wakka laughs a little and says,

"Sorry about that, hoped to break you in a little slower."

"Being a guardian's tiring!"

"You handled yourself pretty well. I'll admit, you got talent."

"Nah, so what are 'sinspawn' anyways?"

"Fiends. They fall from Sin's body, and are left in its wake." Lulu answers.

"And ya gotta be quick in taking them out, otherwise Sin will come back to pick them up." Wakka adds.

_Tidus_

A few hours ago Wakka was telling me that I'm a newbie and now he's complimenting my skill in battle? I'm kinda shocked thinking about it, maybe I'll become a guardian if I can't get back to Zanarkand. My old man didn't make it back and he became a guardian. How hard can it be to follow his footsteps? If I don't become one I think I'll join a blitzball team and become famous here. If all players are as bad as Botta, Jazzu, Keepa, etc. I can easily become the greatest player in Spira. But for now I'll let that decision wait, I've got time.

As we continue up the stairs Wakka asks me,

"Hey Tidus, do they have fiends in Zanarkand too?"

"Yeah, but not many. When one shows up it's a big deal. Wait! Since when do you believe me about Zanarkand?"

"I've been thinking, maybe the people Sin gets to don't die. Maybe Sin carries them through time, like a thousand years through time."

Lulu interjects with bone chilling contempt,

"Amazing. Simply amazing. You make up one excuse after another refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin left his crushed body on the Djose shore years ago."

Wakka looks completely crushed and even Yuna seems crestfallen. She is looking back and forth between the two. It's pretty obvious she is uncomfortable and doesn't like what is happening. Even Kimarhi seems stiff. Lulu can really be icy if she wants to apparently. I wonder why she is acting like this.

"And no matter how much you might want it, no one can take Chappu's place. No one can replace Sir Jecht for that matter. And there's no replacement for Lord Braska either. It's pointless to think about, and pitiful." Lulu says with her voice cold enough to freeze fire.

Lulu really slams Wakka down with this. He sits down on the stairs, his hands to the sides of his face. It looks like he's about to cry. Lulu turns away from him and quickly paces up the stairs. Yuna seems to be in anguish, I see the pained look on her face before she runs after Lulu.

"I... I never could be what Chappu was." Wakka says aloud as he slams his fist into the ground.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I finally ask.

"Yeah, well, stuff happens, best not to worry." He says as he composes himself and starts walking up the stairs.

His face didn't change though, so I'm still worried. I wonder what happened between Wakka, Lulu, and Chappu so long ago. I'm sure that something happened. Something that really made a rift between Wakka and Lulu. But it isn't my business, so I'm not going to pry. I continue up the stairs thinking the whole time. I really don't want to deal with problems like that if I become a guardian. I want my life to be simple. And that's how it was in Zanarkand. Everything was simple except for my girlfriend. I wish it had been simple with her too, but if I didn't go through some pain I would never learn. I wish I could've understood better. But when I learned why I was bothering her it was already too late. She ditched me without a chance. I understand why she did it, but that doesn't mean I like her for it. Relationship drama isn't worth it I finally decide.

I get to the top of the stairs in time to see some blitzers in heated discussion with the Aurochs. As I approach I overhear someone on the other team say,

"Pray for victory? Hah! We prayed that this year we might get some competition. We never get any, especially from the likes of you Aurochs."

"So what's your motto this year, you gonna 'do your best' again?" another blitzer jests.

"It's too bad your best isn't good enough, why even bother showing up? You'll never win a game." another mocks.

I step in and stand up to these guys, none of them look particularly talented, just prideful and vain.

"This year we play to win." I say with stolid determination.

"Oooh, play away boys, just remember that even kids can play." the one with red hair remarks. He seems to be their leader.

"We'll see you in the finals, then we'll take the cup." Wakka says backing me up.

The red haired one scoffs and walks off with his team. The Aurochs walk into the Temple and Yuna's guardians follow. I stay behind, just mad because of what I'm thinking.

"We'll beat them, we have to." I say under my breath.

"You know that team?" Yuna asks.

"No, but putting people down. They're as bad as my old man!"

"But Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man." Yuna defends.

"Well not my Jecht."

Yuna looks down at her boots. It's pretty obvious the way I said that hurt her. But that's the way it is. I hate my old man for what he's done. He robbed me and I hate him for all the wrong he gave me. I never had a proper role model for how to treat a woman, and maybe if it weren't for him I could still be with Miku.

"Hey, sorry about that. Thinking about my father, he... it gets to me"

"Oh don't worry about it, I don't need to know why you talk like that about him. It isn't my place to know. I'm sure you have your reasons."

"Yuna... it's just complicated."

"I understand. You don't need to explain."

"But, sometime I might like to. It would be good to talk I think. Right now isn't good, but let's talk later."

She seems still down a little, like she just doesn't have enough fun in life. So I add,

"And we can talk about other stuff, whatever will make you happy."

"You mean that?"

"Of course Yuna! Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just..." she says with some serious hesitation in her voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I offer.

"Yeah... but as you said, let's talk later."

"Okay, later it is."

She nods and walks into the Temple. I stay outside and look around at the Temple. It's beautiful and definitely a work of art in addition to being a place of worship. When I want to enter I will. There's no rush for me, since I'm not a guardian I'll need to stay outside the Cloister anyways.

When I do finally enter I see Yuna talking with another woman. As I get closer I hear Yuna saying,

"I only have as many guardians as I trust with my life. To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honor. More so than being my father's daughter. Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways either. So Lady Dona, I ask of you: Leave us in peace."

"You do what you want, Barthello we're leaving."

Yuna's shoulders relax as she breathes in a visible sigh of relief.

But I think to myself: A guardian is someone a summoner can trust with her life. I wonder if Yuna feels that way about me. I look at her and notice she's smiling. I smile back, and wonder what she's smiling about. I probably missed that part of the conversation.

Yuna's guardians are already at the gate to the cloister and I follow Yuna up to the gate.

"The fayth is below, let's do it!" Says Wakka.

"The fayth?" I ask. Oh great another question.

"But first the cloister of trials." Lulu says in response.

"Strength everyone." Yuna says as she offers a prayer.

They all step onto the elevator and I decide I don't want to be alone out here. Maybe I can just go along, everyone else will think I'm a guardian, and Yuna probably won't mind, so I risk it. Only to be met with the swift justice of a forceful shove from Kimarhi.

"Hey! What gives?!"

"You're not a guardian yet." Lulu remarks.

"Sorry, we'll be out as fast as we can." Yuna says with some regret.

"Well, be out before tomorrow, okay?" I joke, but really wishing that it will be shorter than a day.

AN: I wanted to post in time for Christmas, but I went to Disneyland! So that delayed me a bit, but I'm still posting! I'd like to give a shout out to yunabesaid, #1 Follower, and and excellent writer. To everyone else, please R&R, I really do like hearing back!


End file.
